Moonlight In The Morning
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki's life was upside down, but now his father a deranged scientist changed him into a girl . And now gets the strangest life that he had never known about main coupling IchigoxHarem!


**Story Title ! : Moonlight In The Morning **

**Couples : Ichigo(F)xHarem(M) **

**What is it about : Kurosaki Ichigo is a 15 years old boy, who is very popular with the girl . But turns them down gently, Isshin his father is a mad sientist . And turned Ichigo into a girl, now Ichigo has to live as a girl . And must choose one of the boys, who are in love with her . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Genderbender, Angst, Drama , Rape (little) & Yaoi (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

"ICHIIIII-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " The boy Ichigo shot up and kicked his father 's face when he want to jump on him ." Goat-Face ! What the hell ! " And kicked him out ." Just wake me op normally ! " Ichigo shouted at Goat-Face aka Isshin Kurosaki, Isshin quickly got up . " Oh my son I should just make you more allert that perhaps one day a hot babe is going to jump you ! And you'll finally lose you virgin ... " Isshin could say nothing more as Ichigo gave him a kick in the face ." Get out of my sight and take a life ." He said and he went back into his room and began to change his clothes .

_I'm Ichigo Kurosaki _

_Am 15 years old, orange hair and brown eyes . _

_I live my life in Karakura with my idiot father who is a docter, but in his spare time is experimenting . I have two younger brothers and a younger sister, Karin is the tomboy of the family . Everyone at her school thought she was a boy and gets trouble because a teacher told my father, that Karin walks everytime to the girls toilet . It took two years that the teachers understood that Karin is a female . And Yuki well ... I believe he has the female side of Karin in his possession, he is already 11 years old and still looks like a girl ._

Ichigo walked down stairs to have breakfast, he sweatdropped at his twin brother and his cousin Orihime . Kon tried to get away from Orihime 's prepared food, and Orihime tries to get the food in Kon 's mouth ." Orihime leave Kon alone, you know how he is when it is with your food . " Orihime nodded yes and got off ." Shall I make fast a bento Kon-Kun ? Ichigo-Kun ? " The two shook their head no, Karin came down quickly took a piece of toast . And ran away . " Yuki can you take my lunch, I have to go train ! "

" Okay, be careful ! " Yuki shouted as he put his and Karin 's lunch in his bag . " Ooooh Ichigo can you help dad today, I have a club conversations today ." Orihime said Ichigo looked confused ." Did you not go normally every wednesday . " Orihime shrugged ." Certainly we are to short for few members ." She said honestly ." Why does Kon no... " Kon cut Ichigo of ." I'm invited wit my team to play against three other teams from other villages ." Ichigo sighed annoying ." You and you games ... "he grumbled and he looked at Orihime . " Fine I'll help dad after school . " Orihime smiled . " Thank you Ichigo ! "

_The last two family members are Kon and Orihime, let us start with the Goat-Face pupil . Kon is 5 minutes younger than me, and like most twins, he is the childish one from us . He is in the team of Twenty-One video games type consoles I do not know, I'm not intressed and already forgotten who his teammates are, I have not seen or heard from them Adarian ? huh ... Shinda ... Nah do not know, Orihime is my cousin from my mothers side . Her parents died in a fire, and her older brother killed himself . Orihime had increasingly a hard time, she came to live with us so she called Orihime Inoue-Kurosaki . She has a big heart, but ... She is a very bad cook . _

Ichigo went to school a little later, he saw then his friends Uryu Ishida . The two are rivals, Charm Yasutora sat with Ichigo in elementary school . They have been best friends when Ichigo helped her with a gang fight and she almost had lost . And of course Aoi Retsuna, she is with the word ... Fired up . " Berry-Chan !" Aoi jumped up to tackle Ichigo, but he did a stop to the left . An Aoi fell to the ground, she quickly got up . " What was that for jackass ! I wanted to give you a greeting Asshole ! " Ichigl rolled his eyes ." Give me stra... Hugg me to death ." Aoi stuck out her tongue ." Beh Strawberry-Head ." Ichigo looked then boring ." What was that Rabbit -Face . " Uryu and Charm sweatdropped when the two started again, like every morning ." Sorry to break your bubble of love ... "

" Shut up Ishida ! " The two shouted ." We are coming late ." Said Charme Ichigo en Aoi looked boring and stopped, and began to walk to school .

When Ichigo was in the classroom, many girls looked at him and giggelde . " Good morning Kurosaki-Kun ! " Said a group of girls ." Good morning everyone ." Ichigo said with a smile, the girls had hearts in their eyes ." He Smiled at us ! " They shouted Ichigo sweatdropped with a question mark, Uryu rolled his eyes . And Charm and Aoi looked at eachother with WTF ? When the teacher came in, they had to sit down . Ichigo sat next to Uryu and Aoi, while Charm sat behind Uryu, Ichigo heard the half what the teacher was saying .

( After classes at lunch time )

" Whaaaaaa ! Berry-Chan, you have not taken Orihime bento this time . " Cried Aoi dramatic ." If it is Orihime 's Bento then ... Yes ." Ichigo said ." Why ? She cooks so good ." Had everyone told you she is the lost sister of Orihime in eating habits ." Aoi what do you have this time ?" Asked Ichigo ." I have mashed Potatoes with squeezed oranges and tomatoes with chocolate ." Melody said happy, Ichigo looked a bit sick . " How do you play it all inside ?" He whispers but Melody heard it and lauged ." Maybe I got it from my dad ." She said with a laugh, after dinner they went back to class .

( **After school **)

Ichigo got out of school when suddenly a girl ran up to him ." Kurosaki-Kun ! " he stopped walking, and looked at the girl ." Yes ?" She stopped with running and held a card for him . " Take it please ." The soft sound of her voice is stuttering, her eyes were covered by her black hair . And she blushed a bit ." Huh ?" Ichigo did not really know what to say, but took the card . And looked confused at her ." Are you sure I believe you've heard that I don't not date anyone here ." Ichigo said the girl nodded yes ." I know that Kurosaki-Kun would not love me, like I love him but ... I want you to know how much you mean to me . " Ichigo smilled and patted her head ." Thank you we can might be friends if you like, and I would read the card okay ." The girl blushed and looked at Ichigo, she had beautifull blue eyes, that shined with happiness and she nodded yes ." Thank you Kurosaki-Kun ! Bye bye ! " And she ran to the car where her mother sat, and they drove off Ichigo sighed and put the card in his pants pocket . And went away almost . " Ichigo ! " Aoi jumped on Ichigo 's back ." What ? what do you want now Aoi ? " Ichigo asked as he held her, so they botch are not going to fall ." I only wanted to ask if you decided what club you go for . " Ichigo shook his head no . " Nah I don't have the time, I also have other things you know ." Aoi sighed and went off of him . " I only asked see you tomorrow Strawberry - Face ! " And she ran away ." Crazy-Rabbit ... " He said ." I heard that ! " Aoi shouted back and Ichigo sweatdropped .

A moment later Ichigo was home, and ran to his father 's office ." Dad ? Goat-face ? Hey where are you ? " Ichigo looked around but did not see him ." Certainly with his head in the toilet . " He walked around and saw a strange machine ." He ? Is that new ore what ? " He glanced at the inside until someone pushed him, inside the machine and pressed the on button ." What the hell ..." Ichigo 's world went black .

( **10 minutes later** )

Ichigo opened his eyes open again, and saw himself lying on his bed . _Was it all a dream ? _

He then sat up and felt pain in his back . _Damn my dad brings pain in the back again, and there is also some weight on my chest ... Huh what ? _Ichigo looked under him and saw his chest changed and changed a lot, he put his hand on one of the breast . That almost come out of his shirt, and squeezed the breast . _Wow it is soft but wait ... How did I get boobs ? ! _" How did I get boobs ? ! " Ichigo yelled and looked shocked . " My voice ... " Ichigo put his hand that was on his chest, to his throat and looked very panicked . "What ... " The door flew open and Isshin entered ." Ichigo my son the experiment was a success ! " _Experiment ? _" Instead you my handsome-virgin son are now my cutie virgin daughter ! " Ichigo was quiet and turned pale as he took the covers off, and shove his pants and underpant forward . He cautiously looked inside and saw nothing of course . " I'm a girl ... I'm a girl ... I'M A GIRL ! ... I'M A DAMN GIRL ! " Ichigo yelled and looked really angry at Isshin, who was trying to get away ." Goat-Face begin to run, because if I get you in my hands . Then I'm going to fucking kill you ! "Isshin ran off with Ichigo quickly behind him . Shit how does he now explain to the others .

* * *

**The Harem story begins ! Yes Orihime lives with the Kurosaki family, and calls sometimes Isshin dad . Because I don't know really anyone to give Ichigo advice for being a girl . **

**I also have a part in this story, but I changed the name into Aoi Retsuna nice huh ;) **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
